Optical recording devices such as optical disk and optical tape drives commonly use an Optical Pickup Unit (OPU) or read/write head to write and retrieve data from associated optical media. Conventional OPUs may utilize different wavelength semiconductor laser diodes with complex beam path optics and electromechanical elements to focus and track the optical beam within one or more preformatted tracks on the medium to write or store the data and subsequently read the data. Data written to the medium with a laser at higher power may be verified in a separate operation or process after writing using a lower laser power, or may be verified during the write operation by another laser or laser beam. The ability to read and verify the data during the write operation may be referred to as Direct Read After Write (DRAW). One strategy for providing DRAW functionality is to use multiple independent OPUs with one OPU writing the data as a second OPU reads the data for write verification, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,312, for example. While this approach may be suitable for some applications, it increases the cost and complexity of the storage device.
Present OPUs may use a diffraction grating or similar optics in the laser path to generate three beams from a single laser element including a higher power beam used for reading/writing data and for focusing, and two lower power satellite beams used for tracking. The three beams are focused to three corresponding spots on the surface of the optical storage medium used by the various optical and electromechanical elements of the OPU. In general, the higher power spot is positioned in the center or middle between the two satellite spots. In addition to reading/writing data and focusing, the center spot may also be used for one particular type of tracking operation in some applications. The lower power satellite spots generated from the lower power side-beams are typically used for another type of tracking operation for specific types of media.